thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate (Downfall)
Synopsis The group is invaded by a group of pirates. Plot Joe's boat makes it's way over to the group's yacht. The group begin trying to find something to defend themselves with but are too late. Anders asks his mom if they're going to die and she shakes her head. Philip leans to him and says, "I'm gonna kill your mother and make you watch. Then I'll kill you." Beth tells him to screw off. Joe explains that they want the yacht. Victor says they'll let them take it, just drop them at shore and they'll leave them be. Beth grabs a letter opener from a desk and swings at Joe, him catching her wrist. He takes the tool and stabs her in the stomach, then shoving her into the window and tossing her body into the ocean. Vivian watches in horror before running. Nick asks Adam if he's okay, noting his silence for the past few days. Adam says, "I've lost so much already. I don't want to lose anyone else." In a flashback, Adam is seen with Matthew Evans in a room where Adam is writing down some notes. Claire comes in and asks if they want anything. Matt says no and asks Adam why he's stressing. "This sickness is going around. I don't know if you should go today." Matthew says everything will be fine. Elle sneaks into one of the rooms and grabs her pistol. Philip closes the door and says now she has to die. She aims at him but he pushes the gun away and shoves her down. She punches him and he grabs his knife and cuts her leg, making her scream. She kicks him off her and against the wall, grabbing her pistol and shooting him in the eye, not killing him. Elle then takes his knife and angrily stabs his head multiple times, bashing his skull in. She looks to the door and sees Anders watching. Joe, Shana and Miguel lead Abigail to their boat when Nick and Marina run up and stop them. Shana then hits Joe in the face with her rifle as her and Abigail run to the others. Miguel is about to shoot Nick when Shana shoots him in the stomach. Joe flees and jumps on his boat. As everyone regroups and Marina sees Adam isn't with them. Victor then walks to the side of the boat and sees one of the life boats is gone. Nick lowers his head in sadness. In another flashback, Matthew is in the airport with Claire and she says she's going to get them some drinks. As Matthew stays, Adam walks up and sits next to him. Matthew says it'll only be a few weeks but Adam is still concerned. "What if something bad happens? What if you don't come back, what if-?" Matthew cuts him off, kissing him. Matthew wipes one of his tears away and says he loves him. Adam soon watches the plane fly away. Now, Adam walks from shore and begins driving to New Orleans. Meanwhile, Octavia and the kids are hiding in a cave as a herd passes them. Octavia leaves the kids to get a path, not knowing Trey was following. They hear Abby scream and see her run from the cave. The two of them run from the herd and are almost hit by the car being driven by Adam. Other Cast *Grace Phipps as Beth *Nicolas Bechtel as Anders Mollen *Emjay Anthony as Trey *Marlowe Peyton as Abby *Carlos PenaVega as Miguel *Sonequa Martin-Green as Shana *Chace Crawford as Philip *Matt Bomer as Matthew Evans (Flashback) Deaths *Beth *Philip Trivia *Adam is confirmed to be gay, as well as the first LGBT character on Downfall. *Abby's disappearance is going to be a main plot. Category:Downfall Category:Episodes